Due to the ever-increasing popularity and accessibility of the Internet as a medium of communication, the number of business transactions conducted using the Internet is also increasing, as are the numbers of buyers and sellers participating in electronic marketplaces providing a forum for these transactions. The majority of electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) transactions occur when a buyer determines a need for a product, identifies a seller that provides that product, and accesses the seller's web site to arrange a purchase of the product. Often times buyers may have established relationships with particular sellers, have specific seller requirements for the sellers with whom the buyers interact, or require products or sellers compatible with particular languages or regions of the world. If the buyer does not have an established relationship with a seller or if the buyer is purchasing the product for the first time, the buyer will often perform two searches—a search for a number of sellers that offer the product and then a search of those sellers to determine which sellers meet the seller requirements of the buyer. Once the buyer has located the sellers that offer the product and satisfy the seller requirements, the buyer will access the sellers' web sites to determine which seller offers certain desired product features at the best price and under the best terms for the buyer. The matching phase of e-commerce transactions (matching the buyer with a particular seller that satisfies all of the buyer's requirements) is often inefficient because of the multiple searches and large amount of searching involved in finding a product and a seller that both satisfy the requirements of the buyer.